Independencia: una historia de Halo
by masterGuest
Summary: Han pasado mas de cuatrocientos años desde que la UNSC combatio con los Guardians y contra el Covenant. Sin embargo todo culmino con la extinsion de ambos vandos. Entre toda la paz se inicia un nuevo proyecto spartan para porteger otra galaxia, en la cual un lobo, Road cuestiona este descisicion tiranica comensando una nueva guerra y conociendo nuevos amigos para formar un equipo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: vida pobre, pero feliz

En los altos confines del espacio de lograban ver algunas naves que cruzaban el cosmos, nos encontramos en el año 2877, en una ubicación más específica en la galaxia coral se encontraba un planeta similar a la tierra, pero era tres veces más grande que la tierra, estaba poblado por la seres muy parecidos a los mamíferos de la tierra, sin embargo eran de tamaño estándar de dos metros máximo de dos y medio.

Poseían una enorme nave que era del diámetro del planeta Júpiter era la joya del planeta el cual se llamaba "Phamtom Mig" en medio del planeta en una enorme ciudad que poseían solo felinos como gatos, perros, tigres y lobos, estos eran muy alagados, poseyendo grandes lujos.

Los que no lograban grandes lujos eran separados en de las grandes ciudades en una serie de campamentos los cuales tenían casas de no más de cinco metros cuadrados, pero aun así con tanta pobreza y aislamiento eran felices de poder estar juntos como una familia.

Entre los miles de niños que se encontraban jugando en un campo de futbol corriendo, se veían perros y en su mayoría lobos menores de seis años corriendo entre sí. Entre todos los lobos estaba Road uno en particular era muy pequeño, en comparación con los demás, el pelaje en su cabeza era rojo mientras que el resto, incluyendo la nariz eran de color blanco, mientras entraba al campo todos reaccionaron con alegría.

Miren todos llego nuestro pitufito –dijo un perro San Bernardo muy grande y Road apenas le llegaba a le alcanzaba a la barriga.

Pitufito llego al campus para jugar Insterball –dijo Road gritando, sacando una pelota que era de color azul. El juego comenzó el cual era una combinación entre el futbol, voleibol y basquetbol. El juego comienza con 6 jugadores en cada equipo, al llegar a media cancha se debe golpear como el voleibol, pero no había malla y para levantarla se necesitaban usar los pies. En vez de arco la zona de anotación era un pequeño agujero en lo alto y había que estar a la altura del agujero.

El juego avanzo sin problemas, el equipo de Road y el contrario terminaron en un empate tras más de seis horas, debido a que en ese planeta la resistencia era mucho mayor. Con la noche y el cielo estrellado todos ya estaban en sus casas incluyendo a Road quien estaba ordenando la mesa después de una cena. Ellos eran una familia conformada solo por él y su madre su padre era un sargento que desgraciadamente es considero un DEA (desaparecido en acción).

Hijo es hora de tu baño –dijo una loba con los mismos ojos de Road, pero su pelaje era color dorado con algunas manchas color café. Usaba un delantal de cocina a cuadros un pantalón color azul y una camisa blanca.

¡AAHHHHAAHH! –Se quejó Road- pero no me gusta el agua, para nada –dijo haciendo una mueca.

Si te bañas –dijo su madre -mañana puedes ir conmigo al trabajo en "el cerro del alba". Y sabes que en ese lugar… -no alcanzo a decir a lo que iba a decir ya que lo interrumpió.

Es donde amanece todos los días –dijo entusiasmado –MMMMMMMMMMM, AMMMMMMH, bueno…ya ok, lo que sea por ver el amanecer.

Ese es mi chiquito –dijo madre. Al cabo de un rato Road estaba en una pequeña tina para un solo mamífero, pero como él era tan pequeño que encajaba sin problema con su madre, espero un momento hasta que entro su madre con una toalla en cubriéndole el cuerpo. Le pidió al pequeño que se diera vuelta quitándose la toalla, entrando en la tina lavando a su pequeño cachorro.

Mami no tan fuerte me despeinas mi copete –dijo Road un tanto molesto.

Haaay mi lindo bebe se enojó –dijo su madre sonriendo por la ternura de su rostro al enojarse, se le inflaban los cachetes y las puntitas se sus pequeñas orejitas se caían hacia delante.

Ya no falta nada dime que si –Road estaba aun con espuma de color azul.

No tranquilo…pitufito –dijo madre sonriendo.

Cuando finalmente terminaron pudieron irse a su casa, ya que la los baños de cada familia estaban separados de la casa, sin embargo tenían una para cada familia del campamento. Al momento de entrar ya hacia un frio enorme, porque era el planeta más alejado de la estrella que orbitaba. Entraron a una pequeña casa con una cocina un pequeño comedor con un pasillo que daba para el cuarto en el cual dormían los dos.

La cama era amplia y cubierta con una pile de oveja roja, la más ocupa, además de muy accesible para todos los sectores sociales.

El cuarto estaba lleno fotos, algunas en blanco y negro en especial las de un lobo con una armadura militar, era muy similar a los marines, solo que en vez de tela era metal. Sus ojos eran verdes un tanto claros.

Las demás fotos eran del mismo lobo pero estaba con la madre de Road, jugando, corriendo y abrazándose, pero había una que resalta en la que estaban los tres sentados en el sillón abrasados con el pequeño recién nacido. Apenas la madre entro en el cuarto junto su dedo índice con el del medio y los puso sobre la foto del soldado, tratando de no llorar para el pequeño.

Cuidado –dijo Road tirando una almohada en la cara de su mamá haciéndola cambiar de ánimo –perdón fue un accidente –dijo sarcásticamente.

Ya peque ya es hora de dormir –dijo su madre acomodándose en la cama para dormir finalmente con su cachorro a su lado en realidad él ya tenía uno, pero dormía siempre con su madre, ya que para él se sentía más seguro en los brazos de su mamá.

Cuanto me encanta estar contigo mami –dijo Road sacando una sonrisa.

A mí me encanta estar a tu lado –dijo su madre –te cuento algo.

¿Qué? –dijo Road confundido

A tu padre le encantaba ver las estrellas –dijo su madre sonriendo.

No nunca me contaste…..de hecho –dijo poniéndose el su dedo índice sobre su mentón –nunca las he visto.

En ese momento, un pequeño agujero se formó al desaparecer en forma de hexágonos, dejando ver el cielo estrellado por miles de estrellas, además por el pequeño agujero se veía la Aurora boreal dando un verdadero espectáculo al pequeño.

Es, es, es hermosísimo –dijo sonriendo se quedaron un rato hasta que el pequeño se quedó empezó a bostezar, luego de un pequeño rato sé que profundamente dormido. Cuando su madre se dio cuenta le dio un beso en su frente.

Donde quiera que este Jake tienes que saber que nuestro hijo es más feliz que nunca, ojala estuvieras aquí, con nosotros, él té extraña mucho desde que te fuiste, solo te ruego por favor vuelve –dijo su madre y se terminó durmiendo con su pequeño abrasado.

En otro planeta el cual estaba totalmente destruido, el cual estaba en ceniza, las casas estaban caídas en total destrucción. Entre los restos de la superficie había movimiento era una silueta negra el cual llevaba una capucha para cubrirse del polvo.

Cuando se terminó todo el polvo se quitó la capucha, revelando a un lobo blanco totalmente blanco con unos ojos verdes, orejas pequeñas y tenía un especie de mapa virtual que marcaba lo que parecía ser un aeropuerto, tenía un enorme rifle calibre cincuenta el cual lo tenía en sus manos y andaba en guardia esperando algo.

Tranquila Mary estaré contigo y tu estarás con migo junto a nuestro pequeño Road juntos –dijo Jake el cual ya estaba un tanto desgastado. jn


	2. Chapter 2

**Independencia: un historia de Halo**

Capítulo 2: Malas noticias

En un planeta muy distante de la galaxia Road estaba despertando de su siesta para encontrar con su madre que lo estaba esperando para poder levantarse.

Hola enano –dijo Mary sonriendo y bostezando.

Mami…no crees que es muy temprano –dijo Road bostezando también, levanto la mirando un reloj virtual –mami todavía es muy temprano puedo dormir un poco más –dijo esto poniendo ojitos de carita tierna.

Ya bueno –dijo Mary, ella lo dejo dormir un rato cunado finalmente él se levantó se lavó los dientes fue a tomar desayuno. Durante un tiempo estaban en la calle esperando, Mary para cuidar a su hijo lo tenía en brazos para estar con él.

Mami ¿qué estamos esperando? – dijo Road confundido.

Esperamos un Pelican (nave de combate de halo para transporte) –dijo Mary –ahora los usan como transporte.

Y Para que los usaban antes –dijo Road dejando a su madre nerviosa, ya que no quería contarle lo ocurrido en la gran guerra. Cuando el pequeño espero un buen rato cuando llego el Pelican, solo que este tenía ventanas a sus lados.

Ambos se subieron a la nave que llevaba a otras especies de aliens, el tiempo de viaje fue tanto que el chico se durmió en los brazos de su madre, cuando una pantalla se prendió con un conductor que explicaba.

 **A los residentes de Phamtom Mig se acaba de dar a luz un nuevo proyecto por parte del gobierno, la orden es la siguiente: todo padre de haber tenido un hijo nacido en este planeta deberá entregar en este mismo momento sin excepción, de lo contrario se les va a quitar de inmediato.**

 **La orden fue dictada por el mismo gobernador Talavera se les ordena que en 30 minutos se realice un toque de queda.**

No pudo proseguir con el mensaje debido a que fue cortada de manera imprevista, sin embargo todos se alarmaron en el Pelican los cuales se alarmaron por lo que escucharon. Empezaron a gritar por el miedo, ya que cada uno de ellos tiene un familiar que fue del ejército, pero la más asustada era la Mary quien no dejaba de ver a pequeño.

El piloto del Pelican devolvió a todos a sus casas, cuando llegaron de cerraron sus cortinas se quedaron en silencio, no iban a permitir que se llevaran a sus niños. Apenas Mary llego a su casa acostó al pequeño que dormía plácidamente, aun de día, mientras su madre no se separaba del para protegerlo, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida para proteger a Road.

 _Nota del autor: bueno hice unas modificaciones para que tenga más fluidez espero es guste mi historia vengo meses queriendo escribir no vemos ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La despedida

En la casa de Road y en el vecindario todos estaban asustados por la noticia que recibieron todos estaban encerrados dentro para poder resguardarse, con esto pasaron cinco días cuando Road fue a preguntarle a su madre algo un tanto personal.

Mami…Mami –dijo Road asustado.

¿Qué ocurre bebe? –Dijo Mary nerviosa mirando hacia afuera por una ventana –tranquilo no pasa nada tranquilo.

No es eso –dijo Road –mi padre…fue un militar o…fue un Spartan –dijo Road serio dejando a Mary bastante nerviosa.

De que me hablas hijo –dijo viendo a Road.

Porque estuve viendo la foto que tienes de él y me di cuenta de que llevaba una armadura…y…los únicos que llevaban una armadura tan robusta eran los Spartan II –dijo Road apenado.

Mira…no es bueno que recuerdes los tiempos negros siempre deben haber personas que se deben proteger y tu padre lo sabía –dijo Mary triste –ya tranquilo si te quedas tranquilo te dejare salir a jugar con tus amigos.

Que bien –dijo Road emocionado. Con esto él se quedó quito jugando con un Pelican de juguete con esto el tiempo se fue volando para él y cuando menos se dio cuenta Mary le abrió la puerta, entonces el entendió el mensaje, y en un dos x tres salió corriendo en cuatro patas para juntarse con el san Bernardo el cual se llamaba Bernard.

Hola enano –dijo Bernard, él estaba vestido con una pantalón rojo con los bordes brillantes, con una camisa que tenía una estrella en la espalda –oye supiste lo…esa noticia de mier..coles.

Yo la escuche cuando iba en un pel..peli…como era –dijo poniéndose el dedo sobre su mentón haciendo cara de duda.

Pelican –dijo Bernard –son geniales, pero los veo y son obsoletos comparados con nuestras naves o las de los forerunner –dijo Bernard dejando a Road más que confundido –te lo explicare -él le conto toda la historia de los forerunner, pero no pudo terminar lo que quería, ya que un camión militar apareció de la nada. Los militares se bajaron con unos enormes rifles de combate con forma de mosquete

Los dos salieron corriendo, debido a que los militares salieron armados persiguiendo a los cachorros. Los dos corrieron atravesando las casas producto del miedo, directo a los brazos de sus madres. Mary no pudo esconder a Road, ya que un militar se alzó entre los demás.

Esos niños ahora nos pertenecen, su país y su mundo se los va agradecer, tráiganlos –grito a los cuatro vientos. Uno de los militares tomo a Road por el torso para tirarlo dentro del camión.

¡NO, ES MI NIÑO! –grito Mary tratando de sacar al pequeño del camión, pero un militar la golpeo con la culata en el pecho tirándola al suelo y apunto de dispararle.

Alto déjala imbécil acaso eres un asesino o un soldado –dijo un militar apartando al militar –perdone por lo ocurrido… -no pudo continuar, ya que Mary corrió al camión que tenía sus paredes agujereadas para poder respirar, Road saco su pequeña mano para tomar la mano de su madre y comenzar a llorar –no podemos hacer nada…son ordenes, tiene siete minutos para poder despedirse –dijo entrando a la cabina del camión.

Hijo…lo…siento…por favor…perdóname –dijo Mary llorando acariciando con su cabeza la mano de su hijo.

Mami…adonde me llevan…como…sabré si vas a estar bien- dijo Road llorando. El y ella estuvieron juntos un rato cuando el camión se prendió, pero no se movió al instante.

Mi niño…ten en mente que siempre estaré con Tigo…en tu corazón…y nunca pierdas la fe en ti…nunca pierdas, la fe –dijo Mary justo cuando el camión partió y Road vio cómo su madre lloraba alzando su mano diciendo adiós no podía hacer nada solo mirar como su hijo se iba tal vez para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: inicia la pesadilla

Apenas el camión que se llevó a Road y también a Bernard paso por un camino en el cual Jake, el padre de Road paso al lado camión, caminando en sentido contrario mientras se dirigía a al vecindario donde vivía Road, tardando como una hora corriendo, cuando finalmente llego.

Por fin…he vuelto, ¡MARY!, ¡MARY! –grito buscando entre los mamíferos cunado vio a lo lejos a Maru junta a la madre de Bernard, las cuales habían perdido a sus hijos.

¡Mary! –grito Jake llamando la atención de esta la cual miro en la dirección en la cual la estaban llamando. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que veía no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, corrió hacia los brazos del lobo albino, el cual la abrazo son ganas.

Jake, en verdad eres tú –dijo Mary tomando la cara de Jake mirándolo a los ojos llorando.

Soy yo, mi amor, he vuelto – dijo Jake dándole un beso en los labios a la loba –oye donde esta Road, quiero ver a mi niño –pregunto, pero cuando menciono el nombre del pequeño, Mary se largó a sus brazos a llorar dejándolo más que confundido.

R-Road…se…lo…llevo…el…ejercito…y…yo…no pude hacer nada por impedir que se…llevaran a…nuestro bebe –dijo Mary entre llantos.

No, no es cierto, pero como –dijo Jake abrazando a su esposa, ya que sabían que si iban a buscar al pequeño los secuestradores lo matarían apenas lo vieran marcarse o escaparse.

Mientras tanto en camión en el que iba Road comenzó a andar por un camino muy rocoso con muchos baches y en un momento dado el camión pego un salto haciendo que Road se pegara en la cara con un barrote de punta afilada para sostener la pared del remolque, haciendo que se cortara la cara en diagonal, desde el cachete izquierdo hasta por encima del ojo derecho, pegando un gran grito, despertando Bernard el cual estaba durmiendo, quedando anonadado por el corte.

O NO…CALMA…CALMA ESTARAS BIEN, ME ESCUCHAS ESTARAS BIEN –dijo Bernard muy nervioso tratando de limpiar la sangre de la cara de Road, el cual no dejaba de gritar de dolor. Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió rebelando a los soldados, tomaron a Road por la orejas viendo a Bernard con tristeza con los ojos entre cerrados apunto de desmayarse lo sacaron del camión para llevárselo a una enorme base –No, No, DEJENLO EN PAZ –grito Bernard mientras la puerta se cerraba mientras el camión seguía su camino, emprendiendo el viaje.

Por otra parte Road con su cara cortada veía cómo iba pasando por unos focos que iluminaban su herida demostrando que era muy profunda. No paro de gritar por el dolor de su herida. Los militares lo colocaron en un círculo formado por una fuerte luz, él se recostó tomando su cara y llorando en la zona exterior a un bunker color plomo. En el techo apareció un león de uniforme militar blanco con un montón de medallas en el costado izquierdo del uniforme.

Ante todos ustedes, me presento con el enorme honor de presentar a este…niño –señalo a Road con su mano extendida –este "inocente niño" es el hijo de un antiguo Spartan llamado Jake 341 una gran guerrero que un día deja todo lo que le daba honor, por una noticia muy simple, un hijo en camino, pero un Spartan muere en combate no vive, ahora este cachorro ocupara el puesto de su padre, y todos ustedes deberán mantener este secreto, que dios nos ampare –dijo el militar de alto rango.

Después del discurso al pequeño lo enviaron con una enfermera la cuál era una cebra, ella se sorprendió bastante por el daño que el golpe que recibió lo curo con una espuma especial, pero pasaron dos horas hasta que su herida logro sanar.

Listo, peque tu herida prácticamente ya no está –le mostro con un espejo a Road como la herida ya había desaparecido –pero si apagamos la luz –ella apagó la luz de la sala revelando de nuevo la cicatriz, esta vez brillaba de color rojo intenso.

Es de color rojo –dijo Road –al igual que mi pelo.

Si bueno mira anda a acostarte, me ordenaron que te acueste en una cama del cuartel, ya es de noche –dijo ella y guio a Road hasta un enorme hangar donde a un lado había una cama para el solo –bueno todo este hangar es tuyo que duermas bien peque.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento muy duro y una nueva

Desde que Road puso un pie en la base militar, 2 años exactos, lo sometieron a duros entrenamientos como de correr por dos horas continuas, el pobre siempre terminaba en suelo producto del duro ejercicio. También tenía que memorizar varios idiomas en conjunto, había que tener un gran manejo de armas como armas tipo lanzacohetes, como ametralladoras de fuego, pero de todas las lecciones la que más le gustaba era la lección de historia para aprender estrategias de combate.

Una noche Road tuvo permiso de ver archivos para poder aprender, pero él se puso a leer y a buscar información de los Spartan, encontró en una mesa de información que daba imágenes en 3d, al abrir un archivo vio a muchos de ellos en acción.

Haber…cabo mayor Spartan 117, Spartan Frederic 104, Spartan Loke –dijo buscando en los archivos, siguió por un rato hasta que.

Haber, haber, Spartan Jake –dijo buscando en los archivos cuando encontró uno clasificado el cual decía 341 lo abrió, en el archivo aparecía la imagen de un Spartan con la armadura color roja con algunos detalles azules –es mi…papá, compañero oficial de B312 durante la guerra contra los insu…insurre, a como sea, se le reporta haber desertado de la UNSC por embarazo no deseado por parte de una civil del planeta Phamtom mig –no alcanzo a decirlo bien, ya que un soldado, león, llego a la biblioteca

Se te ordena ir a su cuarto mañana tendrá otra prueba más repórtese en esta línea soldado –dijo el militar con un tono firme haciendo que Road se pusiera firme ante él –retírese –dijo más tranquilo, cuando Road estaba saliendo del cuarto el militar le sujeto de las orejas –no rompas la lámpara no entiendo como alguien como tu pueda romperlo –dijo algo molesto.

YO NO E ROTO NADA –dijo Road asustado, el soldado lo soltó haciendo que él se fuera corriendo al hangar y cerrara la puerta con fuerza se puso en su cama pensando en lo que le dijo ese bruto –qué yo rompo la lámpara –dijo abriendo un cajón que tenía sacando una especie de pistola de pirata con un cargador de tambor en el medio y la cargo –seguro yo a de romper algo –dijo con sarcasmo confundido y en el momento le disparo un foco que iluminaba todo el hangar, hasta que Road lo hiso volar, después de eso él se durmió muy plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera había amanecido cuando un soldado despertó a Road cuando lo saco de la cama de un golpe tomándolo por las orejas llevándolo a una enorme nave en forma de punta de flecha. Lo pusieron en una silla de metal y el jet partió, luego de un tiempo un tigre con una gorra militar con camuflaje plomo al igual que su traje, usaba botas negras y tenía un rifle tipo mosquete en la espalda de última generación.

Muy bien creo que debería ser un honor conocerte, ¡PERO NO LO ES!–grito el tigre molesto –no entiendo como un Spartan pueda dar al universo un enano como tú, bueno ahora veremos que eres capaz, se te dejara en un antiguo campo de batalla se te dará una mochila y un cuchillo la misión es llegar a una vieja nave abandonada en un lado de la ladera un viejo acorazado de la guerra desde el lugar lanzaras una baliza, espera a que lleguemos…alguna pregunta –dijo el sargento delante de Road.

¿Es un campo de batalla o un planeta? –pregunto Road curioso.

Es un planeta de sombras, eso es todo –dijo el sargento, después de unos quince minutos llegaron un planeta un poco más grande que la tierra con varios impactos de lo que parecía ser de meteoritos –teniente le presento Reach –dijo cuando entraban a la atmosfera del planeta para poder finalmente aterrizar el planeta cuando aterrizaron Road se despidió del sargento colocando su mano en su frente poniendo una expresión seria, pero le hiso una pregunta antes de irse.

Alto ¿Cómo encuentro el acorazado caído? –dijo Road al sargento.

Se estrelló en dirección sur de esas montañas -señalo a una especie de volcán a lo lejos –solo has lo que se te pidió y regresaras a casa –dijo el sargento y sin nada más que agregar el transporte se largó a toda máquina dejando al pobre lobo indefenso en un planeta fantasma donde ni los espíritus de los soldados muertos se atreven a caminar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Buscando, explorando y destruyendo

Road al ser dejado en el planeta Reach para tener un entrenamiento especializado para comprender como funciona el sistema de combate.

Él fue a la dirección que le ordenaron el cual era una especie de volcán enorme, pero fue dejado en un tupido bosque el cual terminaba en un gran valle cubierto por el pasto con algunas flores, también tuvo que esconderse por una especie de pequeño pájaro del tamaño de su mano y al irse se unió a una enorme nube de mosquitos.

Siguió caminando un rato hasta que empezó a tener un sentimiento de explorador y comenzó a escarbar en la tierra solo por instinto hasta que dio con arma totalmente oxida un especie de MA5D de primera generación, un poco doblado el cañón con algunas balas también en muy mal estado, como él estaba equipado con una vieja armadura ODST de color camuflaje grisáceo y como estaba magnetizada pudo guardar el rifle en su espalda.

Haber el sur es hacia…aaa…para allá–dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la montaña y dándose una sorpresa al ver una enorme nave una fragata, estaba partida por la mitad desde el puente de mando la parte frontal estaba intacta, pero la parte de los motores estaba totalmente hecho añicos, restos por todos lados.

Camino alrededor de la fragata para observar y entonces se puso unos lentes transparentes, estas comenzaron a mostrarle páginas de color azul.

Analiza –dijo él y esta empezó a mostrarle todos los contornos de color azul indicándole posiciones de objetos importantes.

Este decidió entrar, pero se dio el susto de su vida cuando entro a la fragata por una pequeña abertura, ya que aún era un niño pequeño (la armadura ODST no tenía casco y estaba de acuerdo a su altura) cuando un cadáver de un lobo hecho esqueleto le cayó en su espalda.

Tal fue el susto que empezó a dispararle con su pistola de pirata que era real, pero se tropezó empezó a caer por una cañería hasta que aterrizo en un pequeño rio quedando completamente empapado y lleno de barro, pero él se sentó en una piedra, porque se hirió en la cabeza, él empezó a llorar producto del dolor.

…Mama… -dijo entre llantos, sobándose la cabeza y mirando a todos lados –Mami…donde estas...mama… ¡MAMA! –grito Road, mientras de otro lado de la galaxia en una nave de transporte Mary y Jake estaban durmiendo en conjunto con otras familias, hasta que ella se despertó de golpe y mirando a todos lados.

Tal fue su salto de sorpresa que despertó a Jake el cual estaba confundido por lo que ocurría.

¿Qué pasa amor? –dijo Jake a lo que ella lo abrazo y llorando –tranquila…tranquila…solo fue una pesadilla –dijo sobando la cabeza de Mary, mientras ella descansaba en su pecho.

No era…una pesadilla –dijo entre suspiros –es Road me…está llamando…mi bebe me estaba llamando –dijo mientras la recostaba en la cama para poder tranquilizarla.

De vuelta con Road él empezaba a marearse debido a que no cayó en un rio normal, era un rio negro producto que habían tanques de gasolina y otros componentes tóxicos. Él logro salir, aun con un gran dolor, pero comenzó a marearse hasta que perdió el conocimiento cayendo desmayado.

Mama…mami –decía sin poder despertarse hasta que despertó, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el rio, sino en el valle de nuevo –pero que –opto por mirar un pequeño mapa que se encontraba debajo de su muñeca –como llegue aqu…auch –dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza y de inmediato noto que tenía puesta una venda que recubría toda la cabeza.

Que es donde esto –noto que estaba en una especie de tienda con una tela fina y rota, cuando bajo la mirada noto que la no tenía puesta su armadura -¿pero dónde está mi armadura?

Te refieres al montón de metal con el que estabas vestido –dijo una voz femenina la cual parecía venir de ningún lado poniendo a Road más que asustado –tranquilo no muerdo –dijo de nuevo la voz la cual era de tono femenino.

Vamos muéstrate ahora quien quieras que seas –dijo Road un poco nervioso.

Está bien –dijo la voz.

ÉL se dio la vuelta para notar como una pequeña guepardo, hembra, de ojos color purpura usaba un especie de chaleco de metal, en el borde sus orejas eran de color morado igual a sus ojos.

Hola –dijo la guepardo.

Hola –dijo Road –soy Road 1.

Como tu nombre es con un número –dijo ella algo sorprendido por el apellido de Road, mientras el estaba buscando su pequeña armadura ODST para finalmente ponérsela, pero siguió buscándola por unos instantes hasta que de tanto buscar termino cayendo al piso por el cansancio –MMH es divertido.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Buscando, explorando y destruyendo _parte 2_

 _ **Ok antes de empezar quiero decir que yo no me esperaba que gente leyera lo que yo escribo, pero además les diré que les daré historias hasta por 2 años. Lo otro es que si pudieran crear imágenes de su personaje favorito yo eligiere la mejor para ponerla en la historia correspondiente, si quieren envíenmela a mi correo**_ __ _ **o mi Facebook**_ _ **Frankenstain Briones.**_ _ **Con el tiempo elegiré la mejor ustedes eligen el estilo, como sea empecemos**_

Road se despertó, aunque ya había dormido por el desmayo, se durmió de nuevo, pero cuando se despertó comenzó a darse cuenta que todo estaba borroso por una enorme nieblina.

Se dio cuenta de que donde había dormido la chica estaba observando su armadura de combate, le empezaba quitarle piezas como el brazo y la mano lo cual sorprendió a Road bastante.

EY no toques eso –dijo levantándose del suelo sujetándose la cabeza aun vendada –no toques eso –dijo quitándole él una pieza de la armadura molesto.

Puedo hacerte una pregunta –pregunto ella.

NO –dijo Road molesto

Pero, yo solo quería –dijo ella

Nada solo déjame en paz –dijo un poco nefasto, por un breve instante se empezó a colocar la armadura poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que –donde está el arma oxidada ¿dónde está el? –dijo cuando ella se le acerco con el arma un poco sucia pero sin los errores que tenía, estaba con marcas de raspones, tenía parches de metal, el cañón estaba recubierto por metal color verde café desde arriba y abajo en diagonal.

Road al ver el arma se quedó sorprendido por la gran habilidad de la chica y tomando el rifle en sus manos noto que tenía una pequeña mira punto.

¿Cómo la…pero funciona? –pregunto él.

Solo hay una forma de saberlo –dijo ella lo jalo de la mano –me llamo Bonita y si es un nombre -hacia lo que era un pequeño claro en el cual tenía piedras amontonadas una sobre la otra.

Road era del tamaño del rifle por lo que lo apoyo en una roca, realizo un disparo hacia el montón de rocas le logro dar, pero tal fue la fuerza que el proyectil atravesó tres pequeñas columnas de piedra y se estrelló en una gran roca del fondo.

Si eso confirma que funciona -dijo Road sorprendido.

Mira cuanto poder –dijo Bonita sorprendida –mira lo que esta cosa hiso –dijo volteando a ver las piedras –como eres tan bueno –dijo volviendo a ver a Road pero este se estaba alejando poco a poco –oye, oye a dónde vas.

Tengo una misión que realizar –dijo el con un tono serio – ¿dónde hay más munición? –pregunto él y ella de nuevo lo tomo de la mano a este punto Road ya se ponía medio nervioso por la situación de que una chica lo tomara de la mano.

Lo guio a lo que parecía ser un barranco poco profundo, oscuro, bastante fio que se situaba al norte de la montaña, pero al mirar pudo notar una cantidad de camiones, vehículos oxidados, algunos cadáveres aún tenían el rifle o armas en sus manos.

En ese lugar creo que más balas –dijo Bonita, pero él no respondió solo se acercó un poco para ver la escena.

¿Qué paso aquí…en este planeta? –pregunto Road espantado por la escena

Una pelea, esto es lo que trae la guerra –dijo Bonita triste –todo pudo ser diferente.

Bueno gracias por decirme donde estaba la munición –dijo Road retirándose hacia abajo.

Durante el trayecto hacia abajo el volvió a ver hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que Bonita ya no estaba en la cima por lo que él no le dio importancia, por lo que siguió buscando entre los restos hasta que encontró un auto con una ametralladora encima, por lo que corrió hacia él.

Como era aun de baja estatura tubo que apoyarse en una roca para poder subir a al vehículo que no tenía techo, logrando pasar a la parte trasera donde la ametralladora descansaba sobre el cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un Spartan IV que estaba con la armadura quemada con un cristal, ya desteñido que atravesaba el casco del soldado.

Empezó a recoger del suelo algunas pequeñas bolsas de munición tomando una bolsa llena granadas las empezó aponer la cintura de su armadura, la cual era magnética, cuando ya había sacado todo lo que necesitaba, empezó a notar unas pisadas que venían detrás de él vehículo.

Se escondió en el piso del transporte, apoyándose sobre la puerta, saco el arma la cual la recargo tomando solo un puñado de balas y cargan el rifle, sin temor saco la cabeza para ver algo que lo sorprendió al notar como unas sombras avanzaban corriendo hacia él.

Apunto con el arma algo espantado, pero cuando las sombras pasaron al lado del auto no lo tomaron en cuenta y siguieron corriendo hacia adelante ocultándose en lo que parecía ser niebla, pero apenas entraron empezaron a escullarse gritos por todos lados, se veían como estas sombras peleaban contra lo que parecían ser unos enormes aliens, sin la boca inferior, con dos mandíbulas a sus lados y de muy gran tamaño armados con pistolas que lanzaban cristales.

Las imágenes siguieron por rato cuando Road de la impresión salió corriendo producto del pánico logro apenas subir porque la pared era muy fangosa y resbaladiza haciendo que cayera de nuevo, solo para enterarse que uno de los monstruos se acercaba a él cargando una espada de luz azul preparándose para matarlo además de estar casi estar casi famélico como con hambre.

Él simplemente apunto con el arma para disparar, realizando un disparo a la criatura, el disparo y le dio a la cara, pero parte de la cabeza salió disparada por los aires y cayendo como una piedra, entonces en ese momento el dio cuenta que mato a un alíen real que no era una sombra como las demás, él mato a su primer alíen, pero sería solo el principio.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La Infinity

Road estaba intentando salir del agujero para finalmente lograr escapar, al salir se dio cuenta que se había alejado por otro lado y logro divisar un Warthog dado vuelta sobre sí mismo, al darse cuenta que el motor y la las ruedas estaban alrededor del vehículo.

Durante un rato Road tardo un poco en darle la vuelta para finalmente ponerlo en un montón de rocas que lo sujetaban un momento en el aire, con esto lo que le faltaba era ponerle las ruedas, cunado lo logro, él se adentró en el auto apenas logro encenderlo, debido que los botones ya no estaban, solo quedaban agujeros, pero se las apaño para encenderlo.

De su espalda saco una pequeña computadora con tres cables lo unió a lo que era un panel, lo conecto programando el auto que era inteligente los de última generación de la guerra. Lo programo con las coordenadas correspondientes haciendo que el vehículo pudiera regular la velocidad y frenar solo, producto de un sensor de movimiento que tenía en la parte delantera.

Él fue a la parte tras con la ametralladora pesada preparándola para poder dispararle a cualquier cosa, se puso un casco que estaba colgando del arma se lo puso para que este le indicara lo que se movía en visión infrarroja.

En un muy largo en el trayecto final él se dirigió a la cima del monte cuando entre la tierra que dejaba el auto vio otra estela como si otro Warthog lo persiguiera, empezó a disparar, el arma rugía los disparos caían a un lado, mientras el vehículo trasero se acercaba más.

Con cada metro que se acercaba él se ponía nervioso, pero expuso demasiado las ruedas y el disparo una rápida ráfaga que provoco que el otro vehículo se desviara, pero el conductor cayó al suelo rodando por muchos metros de donde se estrelló el auto.

Road paro su Warthog para acercase con su arma en mano se acercó con mucho cuidado, el sujeto se movió un poco, Road le puso su rifle en la nuca sobre lo que lo perseguía, el cual usaba una capucha.

AHORA TU ME DEBES ALGO –dijo el sujeto enojado con un tono de molestia en un tono femenino, dejando a Road confundido, el sujeto se sacó la capucha para revela a Bonita.

Tú…PERO QUE HACIAS SIGUIENDOME –dijo Road molesto –no sabes en lo que te puedes meter.

En un programa de entrenamiento secreto donde solo se utiliza a niños para volverlos maquinas asesinas, obedece órdenes –dijo Bonita rápidamente –que además no tienen una vida y que se la pasan o

No…vuelvas…a mencionar eso –dijo Road muy molesto –yo nunca sería capaz de perder lo que alguna vez fui –dijo Road serio poniendo su rifle en su espalda y subiendo a su Warthog.

Como compensación me iré contigo –dijo Bonita subiendo al lado del copiloto molestando a Road cual iba a decir algo –no voy contigo…no sabes lo solo que es estar en este planeta sola desde que nací, además me golpeaste en la cabecita –dijo Bonita con tono de bebe.

EERGGG…AAAAAAA esta…bien…puedes venir –dijo Road enojado.

Sabes…pareces un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño –dijo Bonita molestando a Road.

Ellos siguieron su camino, Bonita por su parte jugaba con una muñeca de metal la acariciaba y la meneaba como si fuera su bebe. Miro a Road con atención y sin dejar de sonreír.

 _Es lindo…pero me golpeo en la cabeza…tonto –_ pensó Bonita y volvió a jugar con su muñeca, le toco la cabecita y comenzó a brillar como si fuera un pelo largo que brillaba de un color azul claro.

Continuaron con su trayecto hasta que se la muñeca empezó a parpadear y seguir haciéndolo. A Bonita no le dio mucha importancia y seguir jugando, pero a Road le llamo la atención le pidió que la apuntara a cierta dirección y esta parpadeo muy seguido.

¿De qué hiciste ese juguete? –dijo Road llamando la atención de Bonita quien se enojó por el comentario.

NO es un JUGUETE, es mi bebe –dijo Bonita enojada alzando sus orejas en señal de enfado.

Está bien lo que sea, pero no dejes de apuntarla en esa dirección dijo apuntando en dirección sur, pero la niña aún estaba enojada por lo que dijo Road.

Dame el juguete –dijo Road con un tono más serio y acercándose a Bonita extendiendo la mano

NOP –dijo Bonita bajando sus orejas.

Por favor la necesito es para algo muy importan…maldita sea –dijo Road alzando el tono hasta que se golpeó en el mango de la ametralladora por un bache –ah… -dijo limpiándose una leve herida en la cara.

Te paso por tonto –dijo Bonita con burla.

No soy tan…torpe como parezco…digo…soy un soldado entrenado para soportar dolor…esta…es mi vida –dijo Road aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Sabes…no te la paso…pero mira –dijo Bonita apuntando a una esquina de la montaña, la muñeca a un punto en el cual ya no parpadeaba si no que se brillaba intensamente. Road miro primero un mapa que tenía el Warthog que estaban en un paralelo sur de la montaña, luego vio en la dirección que ella señalaba para finalmente darse cuenta que había una gigantesca nave, de color plomo, a un costado habían dos grandes agujeros.

De largo media más de cinco mil kilómetros además de estar marca de varios rasguños en los costados de forma rectangular, pero no se deformaba por completo aun poseía aspectos visibles y a su costado decía claramente "INFINITY".

Es esta –dijo Road mirando su computadora cuando la apago se quedó sorprendido –ahí está…la Infinity.

Sí que es una gran, gran, gran, gran, gran… -fue interrumpida por Road.

Una nave si y mi boleto a casa –dijo Road contento programando al Warthog para ir directamente.

 **LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO MI INTERNET ES LIMITADO Y A LO MEJOR TARDE EN SUBIR HISTORIAS, ADEMAS DE MI TERCER AÑO ACADEMICO, MÁS DIFICIL.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Habrá esperanza, pero a un costo

Road y Bonita entraron en lo que parecía ser los restos de la Infity, la nave por fuera estaba increíblemente dañada, habían algunos cadáveres de aliens, más específicos elites y unas armas tan raras de clase Forerruner.

Ellos se quedaron un rato contemplando el gran tamaño, pero él se dio cuenta, que había una escalera que estaba justo al lado de un agujera pequeño. El agujero era lo suficientemente pequeño para que entrara.

Él fue directo a la escalera para subir a la nave con el pulso a mil por no saber que se podía encontrar, él fue entrenado para ese trabajo y ella había pasado toda su infancia en ese lugar de mala muerte.

Por lo que entraron directo a la nave destruida, sin temor él se armó con su arma. El área por dentro era bastante más confortante que el exterior, mucho más ordenada, pero algunos autos y naves estaban dados vueltos entre un montón de vigas.

Sin embargo no tenia polvo producto que una nave tipo fragata bloqueaba la popa, solo estaba el frente con vía libre.

Oye…este lugar este lugar esta demasiado oscuro –dijo Bonita, pero en ese minuto la muñeca de Bonita empezó a emitir luz, la cual ilumino hasta el techo de la nava, era increíblemente luminosa.

A bueno, ya está –dijo Bonita sonriendo- ¿qué tal eh?

Bueno…ok es más que un juguete…continuemos –dijo Road con entusiasmo.

Está bien…lindo, pero tonto –dijo Bonita susurrando a un costado.

Los caminaron por un enorme pasillo el cual tenía hierbas las paredes, había unas especies de criaturas parecidas a ratas, pero con escamas.

El pasillo terminaba con una puerta que estaba abierta a la fuerza, alguien la había abierto de forma brutal. Tuvieron que entrar atravesados de forma que no dañarse con los fierros cortados.

Entraron a lo que parecía ser una galería que guardaba armas durante algún tiempo oscuro. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que había muchas cosas interesantes como algunos ganchos que recogieron, había cajas de munición, granadas y un pequeño cuchillo.

Yo quiero la pistola –dijo Bonita tomando una pistola M4D que era más grande que su antebrazo por ser una niña –guau es muy pesada… -ella se echó para atrás, porque el arma se le disparo.

La bala reboto en todos lados, choco contra la pared, luego se dirigió a la estantería de las armas, para luego dirigirse a la puerta, donde llego a la armadura de Road chocando en su pecho.

EEEY –dijo Road tocándose el pecho.

…lo siento –dijo Bonita sonriendo – ey mira.

¿Qué quieres? –dijo Road dándose la vuelta –no hay nada.

Él se dio vuelta para mirar a Bonita con un casco spartan, era un casco de generación 4 de clase recluta, el cual tenía forma redonda con planchas rectas de color azul desteñido con un golpe de hollín.

Este casco es genial –dijo Bonita –como me veo –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura, pero el casco se le cayó producto del tamaño –ops.

Eeeeeee…mejor ponte el casco –dijo Road con burla. Ella no entendió y se puso el casco. Al proseguir con su camino.

La Infinity estaba ladeada y había que llegar al puente para lanzar el mensaje y volver a casa. Cuando entraron a lo que parecía ser el hangar para los Spartan se arreglaban para salir a la batalla. Para sorpresa de los dos que miraban de un mirador.

Estaban varios soldados aun dentro de sus armaduras muertos con disparos atravesados. Tenían varios raspones uno de ellos tenía todas las extremidades arrancadas. No solo habían personas humanas el lugar era enorme por lo que los cadáveres estaban por todos lados, sin embargo habían armas alienígenas y cadáveres momificados de Elite.

Que es este lugar –dijo Bonita viendo todo el lugar sorprendida.

Esto es lo que deja la guerra…solo trae muerte y destrucción –dijo Road molesto.

La gloria tiene su precio –dijo una voz que venia del fondo del hangar. Les ocasiono una gran impresión por lo que bajaron al anterior infierno que miles de hombres y mujeres vivieron en carne propia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: ¿Quién eres?

Cuando Road y Bonita escucharon las palabras de lo que parecía ser una persona o alguien que podría estar vivo en esa nave. No les causo nada de temor, pero algo le dijo a Road que no bebían seguir esa vos, algo le decía que tenía que mantenerse al margen de lo que había escuchado. Por lo que se movieron a un área con una luz que iluminaba una pequeña parte el piso.

Se empezó escuchar que algo caminaba entre los escombros, una silueta que avanzaba muy delicadamente entre cada escombro de la nave.

Pronto pudo ver qué pasaba de un lado otro como si no tuviera un lugar fijo, hasta que vio que la silueta se les acercaba tan rápido produciendo un fuerte ruido o golpe.

Cuando ya estaba en frente ellos no se dieron a conocer, debido a que la oscuridad la tapaba. Road saco u rifle apuntándole, sin embargo no sabía dónde estaba, por lo que espero a ser abalanzara hacia el, pero Bonita estaba muy asustada por lo que podría estar al frente de ellos.

Esa cosa te pesa demasiado –dijo la silueta aun en la oscuridad, empezó a buscar entre cajas, al parecer, por el sonido metálico –toma esto es mejor.

Saco su mano mostrando lo que era una pistola. Tenía el cargador largo, un cañón extendido de color azul, con polvo por el tiempo, y en la parte baja de la mira tenía una luz tenue que brilla en un principio de color rojo.

Es pequeñita –dijo Road, pero no se le podía ver rostro, se lo cubría con una visera amarilla.

Por lo menos se ve menos pesada –dijo Bonita sonriendo al ver el tamaño del arma –que ese mastodonte –dijo señalando al rifle.

Considerando que lo construiste tú –dijo Road serio. Volviendo a ver el arma pequeña, noto que la figura la estaba extendiendo más.

Esto de inmediato levanto una sospecha en Road quien empezó a ser calculador con la situación. Para un mamífero común seria aceptar el regalo, debido a su crianza como lo criaron, con amor. Road no tuvo esa suerte creció en un ejército, él fue criado por soldados firmes, malvados y codiciosos, que lo alimentaban con comidas enlatadas y un vaso de agua por semana.

Adelante tómala –dijo la figura con un tono gentil.

Road, pensándolo un poco, dejo el rifle en su espalda, pero lo levando titubeando, pero sabía que tenía que mantener una reputación de soldado. Se acercó despacio, tomo el arma por el cañón pero él ya sabía dónde estaba la figura, por lo que el tomo de la mano, y con mucha fuerza, logro sacar a la luz a la figura, demostrando que no era un simple niño.

Al sacar la figura mostrando a una loba de color plomo, de unos ojos de color café. Mostrando una cara fina, pero mostraba que la luz le estaba haciendo daño, pero también llamo la atención que estaba vestida con una capa que le llegaba a los pies. También estaba vestida con una vieja armadura Spartan modelo 3 ploma, con una gran cantidad arañazos, golpes por toda la coraza.

AAAAAGH –dijo la loba tapándose los ojos.

Ahora –dijo Road apuntando con el arma –dinos quien eres –dijo con un tono amenazador.

Aaaah...Spartan verdad… -dijo ella sobándose los ojos, pero para poder mirar mejor se tapó la parte de arriba de la cabeza para mirar, y quedarse en silencio.

No respondiste a la pregunta –dijo Road apuntando a la cabeza -¿Quién eres?

Eso muy descortés –dijo Bonita enojada.

Mi…designación…es… -dijo la loba agachándose para poder ponerse una capucha en la cabeza –B312…o Noble 6.

Necesito un nombre –dijo Road con más impaciencia.

No tengo nombre –dijo B312 poniéndose devuelta en pie, dando una fuerte respiración –pero ahora yo les pregunto –dijo la loba avanzando hacia Road, golpear su mano hacia abajo para quitarle el arma apuntarle a Road, pero él se volvió a armar con el rifle – ¿Quiénes son Uds.? ¿Qué hacen en esta nave? y ¿Qué hacen en Reach?

No es de tu incumbencia –dijo Road apuntando hacia arriaba ya que ella era más grande que él –sabes que no tengo ningún problema en volarte la cabeza y no creo que seas capaz de matar a alguien menos fuerte que tú.

Te equivocas veo mucho potencial en ti…Spartan –dijo la loba enojada

No soy un Spartan –dijo Road enojado –no soy un asesino, no soy un monstruo y no soy ¡UNA MAQUINA! –grito él.

Quieras o no –dijo B312 seria -…ya eres uno.

Road se enojó tanto que empezó a gritar fuerte, su grito se escuchó retumbo en toda la nave y preparándose poniendo su dedo en el gatillo, mientras B312 hacia lo mismo, preparándose para exterminar con Noble 6.

 **HOLA SI ME TARDE EN VOLVER, PERO ME ESTABAN OPERANDO DE LA GARGANTA, PERO LO IMPORTANTE QUE** _ **HE VUELTO, PEPARENSE POR QUE MASTERGUEST VOLVIO**_

 _ **CHAU HASTA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO**_ __


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Noble 6

En la Infinity Noble 6 y Road se estaban apuntando con las armas, pero el pequeño soldado ya estaba demasiado enojado por lo que ya estaba por dispararle a B312.

Suelte el arma cabo –dijo B312 seria viendo a Road mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza.

Sin embargo Road no podía quedarse tranquilo, viendo a través de su visor de color rojo la silueta total de noble en un color rojizo, por lo que no veía a un aliado, solo veía un objetivo a destruir. Ya con el dedo en el gatillo se preparaba para molerle la cara a noble, pero en ese momento Bonita se atravesó en medio para tomarle el cañón y apartarlo mientras un disparo salía del cañón retumbando en toda la nave.

¡Ya basta! –dijo Bonita asustada –no dispares, no hagas algo que vayas a lamentar.

Apártate ya niña –dijo Road enojado.

No lo hare…Spartan –dijo Bonita enojada recalcando la última palabra.

Con la última palabra Road se enfureció por lo que el arma ahora le apuntaba a la cabeza de Bonita la cual se asustó alejándose de Road corriendo a abrazar la pierna de Noble 6.

A menos que quiera un tiro entre los ojos Spartan –dijo Noble 6 enojada – ¡NO LE APUNTES A MI HIJA!

¿Que? –Dijo Road confundido –es tu madre –dirigiéndose a Bonita.

Si –dijo Bonita seria escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de Noble.

Espera…un Spartan… -dijo Road enojado, pero fue interrumpido por B312.

No puede tener hijos –dijo Noble 6 enojada agachándose tomando a Bonita en brazos, con un brazo –aléjate de mi hija –dijo Noble 6 seria apuntándole con el arma.

Lo hare si me das lo que necesito –dijo Road serio guardando el arma en su espalda.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo Noble 6 seria.

Quiere algo para trans…trans –dijo Bonita balbuceando –transmitir –dijo un poco asustada viendo que Road era capaz de matar- para que lo lleven devuelta –dijo Bonita apoyando su cabeza en la cara de Noble 6.

Eso mismo –dijo Road señalando a Bonita.

El único punto donde puedes hacerlo es en el puente –dijo Noble 6 seria bajando el arma –pero el puente está del otro lado la nave, atravesando el cementerio de naves.

Entonces iré a ese sector –dijo Road buscando con su visor una salida, mirando a todos lados.

¿Seguro que quieres salir de noche? –dijo Noble 6 seria.

Y ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? –dijo Road mirando a Noble 6 molesto.

No tienes que hacerlo –dijo Noble 6 sonriendo –te conviene.

…Está bien…pero que sea por la mañana no quiero perder tiempo –dijo Road serio –como otra niña que me retraso –dijo Road burlándose de Bonita.

Eeeeey –dijo Bonita enojada.

Ya basta ven conmigo –dijo Noble 6 calmada, pero Road se quedó en el mismo lugar, como tenía el casco puesto no se le podía ver la cara, pero dentro de este había un pequeño lobo aun con pena en su interior –si quieres puedes irte por el hangar caminando directo hasta que veas unas escaleras.

Road solo se quedó parado un momento para ver a Noble 6 con Bonita en sus brazos, lo miraba con enojo e impotencia, por lo que para evitar seguir en esa situación decidió dirigirse por donde entro.

Dejando a Bonita con su madre, las cuales sin decir nada se marcharon del lugar, hacia lo que era una puerta la cual llevaba a una escalera, esta escalera las condujo hacia una tubería.

Noble 6 bajo a Bonita de sus brazos, tomo la tubería con sus dos manos y la movió primero hacia arriba, posteriormente la deslizo hacia abajo dos veces y lo último que hico fue dar tres vueltas hacia arriba. Una vez que introdujo los códigos.

Una puerta se abrió en el piso, donde se guardaban una gran cantidad de armas de todo tipo, pero en su mayoría eran de la antigua UNSC armas como las pistolas y las bazuca de dos cañones. Ella tenía todo bien organizado por lo que guardo el arma que empuñaba en el respectivo contenedor. En eso bonita empezó a moverse un poco sujetándose el estomago

Mami…eh perdón madre –dijo Bonita sentada en el suelo cubriéndose la cara.

Tranquila hija –dijo Noble 6 sonriendo –si quieres llámame como me acabas de llamar.

Pasa que…tengo hambre –dijo Bonita señalando su estómago.

Tranquila solo tenemos que llegar a nuestro sector y a comer –dijo Noble 6 sonriendo –ven aquí –dijo Noble 6 poniendo a Bonita en sus hombros mientras ella se iba corriendo en cuatro patas por un pasillo oxidado con láminas arrancadas, pero no la detuvieron mientras corría con su hija

Por otro lado Road…

Enojado bajo por una escalera que daba a zona inferior pasando por el hangar de los antiguos caballeros Spartan, había muchos cadáveres de ellos regados por el piso uno sujetaba aun su rifle de combate, siguió caminando y encontró otro cadáver esta vez este no tenía armadura siendo un cuerpo desnudo calcinado.

El cráneo miraba mirándolo a él ya que no camino mucho para encontrar al cadáver mientras lo veía con esos ojos hundidos en las cuencas de su cráneo, pero también logro notar que en sus manos tenía algo, se agacho para finalmente darse cuenta que tenía un cristal en sus manos. Estaba intentando sacarse el cristal pero murió intentándolo.

Pero paso de todos los cadáveres los cuales estaban regados mientras el caminaba entre ellos, asustado por ver esas imágenes a tan corta edad, le aterraba la idea de morir en las condiciones que estaban los soldados. Sin embargo el haría el esfuerzo para ya no tener miedo a nada.

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA**

 **CUMPLI NO LO PUEDEN NEGAR CUMPLI CON LA FECHA ME SIENTO PAGADO**

 **ME GUSTA**

 **NOS VEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA Y INFORMO QUE DESDE EL 12 DE JULIO EMPEZARE A ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO CADA DIA.**

 **ANOCER QUE EMPIEZE A EMVICIARME CON EL: METAL GEAR SOLID V**

 **Nos vemos la otra semana con…Swat Zootopia**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Historias largas (parte 1)

En la Infinity o lo que quedo de ella, entre sus escombros, Noble 6 corría con su hija, a cuatro patas, ya que era una loba, corría excesivamente rápido llegando a dar largos saltos, cuando habían cajas u otros objetos que le impidieran el paso, por su parte Bonita estaba encima de su espalda riendo felizmente.

Era una veterana de la guerra y ser una madre cariñosa le resultaba muy difícil, perdió amigos, no logro completar su misión de salvar Reach y vio cómo murió todo el equipo Noble uno por uno, aun así intentaba demostrarle cariño a su hija lo único que tenía en ese momento.

Ellas siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a una habitación medianamente grande, con unos paneles ya viejos, destruidos con varios arañazos, había muchos rasguños por todos lados.

En paredes y en el piso. Había una dos que se encontraban en la pared en conjunto con el piso recubiertas con unas mantas y viejos harapos. Deteniéndose en la entrada de la puerta que estaba en el piso tirada.

Hija –dijo Noble 6 respirando fuerte –bájate.

Está bien…madre –dijo Bonita con un sonrisa de la emoción, pero que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando menciono la palabra "madre". Ella se baja de la espalda de Noble un poco asustada.

Ella no dijo nada y levantándose, estirando su espalda tronando sus vertebras, estaba un poco atrofiada por esa gran carrera que dio por todo el lugar de la Infinity, para darle un paseíto a su querida hija.

Mi niña espera aquí mientras me quito la armadura –dijo Noble 6 calmada.

Si mami –dijo Bonita sin pensarlo –perdón…madre.

Noble 6 sonriendo se acercó a su hija que se encontraba ya en una silla sentada. Al llegar a ella le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de dirigirse un pasillo iluminado donde había un aro de gran diámetro.

Sentándose en una silla de metal tomo la herramienta, que era un taladro que tomo con cuidado

Noble se acercó a la máquina que quita las armaduras Spartan, pero esta le servía para poder quitarse la armadura una por una, ya que esta estaba vieja, sudada y oxidada.

Molestándole demasiado todo el cuerpo, por lo que empezó a quitarse la zona de las piernas, el cuándo se las quito, mostraba una prenda ajustada, al quitarse la armadura.

Proseguía por quitarse el brazo derecho, sin embargo este le costó demasiado, este estaba un poco enmarañado rasgado, un poco herido, pero quito todos los engranes que le sujetaban la armadura, al quitarlo revelo un brazo con una cicatriz de unos 15cm de largo que recorría desde el codo hacia arriba. Ella al verla bajo sus dos orejas, tocando la cicatriz con sus dos dedos.

Te extraño –dijo ella triste, pero volvió a su postura firme respirando fuerte volviendo a tomar una postura firme, pero no soporto más la pena le comenzó a caer en los hombros, empezando a llorar ocultándose el rostro –no…no.

Mientras que Noble 6 lloraba Bonita estaba preparando unas mantas de color blanco, una cobija de piel de oveja esponjosa que tan gruesa que sobraba demasiado hacia arriba.

Una vez ya puesta las cobijas, quedo una especie de cama, cómoda por lo menos, para ser una vieja nave de combate de la UNSC, ella sin decir nada por el estado de la nave siguió acomodando las sabanas para dormir, la noche había llegado a Reach.

Como va todo –dijo una voz suave y aguda, al darse vuelta Bonita pudo ver a una halcón color rojizo, patas de color amarillas brillantes, vestía una ropa ajustada a su cuerpo color rojo, con unas aberturas para sus alas, las cuales en las puntitas eran de color blanco.

Hola Lawry –dijo Bonita sonriendo acercándose y frotando su mejilla con la cara de Lawry en señal de cariño.

Donde esta madre –dijo Lawry dirigiéndose, viéndola feliz, a la cama para tirarse a ella y empezar a remolcarse en ella sin parar como si se tratara de un perro.

Mami está quitándose la armadura –dijo Bonita calmada, agallándose para acostarse a un lado de Lawry –me quedo bien…creo.

Siempre la ponías bien –dijo Lawry volteándose para ver a Bonita.

Es que pensé que… -dijo Bonita entristecida –lo hice mal.

Pero ¿Por qué pensaste eso? –dijo Lawry confundida.

Eee…a veces mi madre cuando vamos a hacer ejercicios –dijo Bonita mirando al techo –fue hace unos tres o cuatro días, mamá y yo salimos para poder entrenar –dijo Bonita cambiando su expresión a una más triste -pero…siento que mami no…no…me aprecia.

TRES DIAS ANTES

SALA DE MAQUINAS DE LA UNSC INFINITY

 _Esa mañana podría recordarla para siempre, mi madre me levantó a…bueno solo recuerdo como sentía que el aire era puro alrededor fuera de este chatarrero._

 _Debajo de mi había algo suave que no sé qué era, había cientos de esas cosas, que me hacían cosquillas, el viento levantaba algo que me causo algo en la nariz. Un cosquilleo creo, olía múltiples olores a mí alrededor._

 _Cuando de repente sentía como una mano me acariciaba por detrás, un pelaje suave que me acariciaba la cabeza, pero no logre verle la cara cuando…_

Ah…ah que pasa… -dijo Bonita sintiendo como una gran cantidad de agua, Noble 6 estaba encima de ella tirándole un contenedor delgado, de unos 40 centímetros tirándole agua a Bonita la cual dormía en un saco de dormir.

Ya, es la hora vamos tenemos que hacer –dijo Noble enojada, ya con su armadura Spartan lista para funciones operativas –ponte la ropa y te veré afuera.

Pero ma… ¡Ni siquiera ha salido el sol! –Dijo Bonita enojada mirando por las grietas que todo estaba oscuro –dame…3 horitas más.

 _Ella no dijo nada y me coloco a la fuerza la ropa para levantarme, pensé que me daría algo que comer, pero me fue con mucha hambre –_ Bonita ya puesta con unas viejas mantas que le envolvían completamente.

Dirigiéndose en cuatro patas, ya que tenía sus piernas aun dormidas, además tenía problemas para poder caminar erguida aún no había desarrollados sus dos patas traseras todavía, y con el sueño le costaba mucho más el poder caminar bípedamente.

Caminando detrás de la Spartan la cual se había dirigido a la parte posterior donde había viejas computadoras todas envueltas en polvo muertas sin energía para funcionar.

 **POR FIN ENCONTRE A ALGUIEN CON INTERNET, AUN NO REPARAN EL JODIDO INTERNET DE MI CASA YA DEBO LLEVAR DOS SEMANAS SIN INTERNET, LA MALDITA COMPAÑÍA DIJO QUE IBAN A DAR UNA CIERTA CANTIDAD DE Mb pero NUNCA LLEGARON Y PARA COLMO ME QUITAN DE LOS POCOS QUE YA TENIA.**

 **NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO SEXSEMIO ASI COMO VA LA COSA.**

 **HARE LA SEGÚNDA PARTE PRONTO.**

 **PTD: VOLVERE.**


	13. Chapter 13 no esta terminado

Capítulo 13: Historias largas parte 2

 _En el momento que mi madre me levanto fuimos a los motores, esas enormes cosas que me daban miedo por su tamaño, pero mi madre me dijo que tenía que ir, como muchas otras veces._

Vamos tenemos que reunir suficientes materiales –dijo Nobles seria caminando hacia un agujero, de cientos que tenía la Infinity, eran tan grandes que ni siquiera se podían alcanzar con una escalera, la forma que tenían esas grietas eran en diagonal, unas cuantas otros eran agujeros que habían en el tejado que dejaba entrar una leve luz de un amanecer mostrando la tierra que rodeaba a los motores.

Madre...se me congelan mis patitas –dijo Bonita pisando con sus pies la arena frías por la mañana, ella al ser una pequeña leopardo solo tenía puesto un chaleco grueso, mangas cortas, se unía a un pequeño short un poco ajustado, pero dejaba que desde, encima de la rodilla quedara libre generando que le diera mucho frio.

Se pasara tranquila –respondió Noble 6 –pero es simple costumbre, ten en cuenta a Lawry.

Esto era una realidad, Lawry al ser un ave no tenía pelos o patas acolchadas, lo que le permitía poder caminar por sobre los metales rotos, cuando tenía que caminar por la arena se le hacía igual de difícil, a pesar de esto ocultaba su agonía para demostrar una debilidad.

Ellas sabían que su madre había sido una guerrera fuerte, que combatió a múltiples enemigos en un conflicto que apenas conocían, ya que había sido muy cruel, o solo había sido el inicio de uno mucho más grande.

A medida que la pequeña caminaba por las grietas, tiritando de frio, lo que había sido esa cruel guerra, tras ella la pobre guepardo la cual tronaba sus dientes por el frio, que era casi insoportable en esa época. Como se acercaba una tormenta de nieve, las condiciones se hacen de forma insoportable para poder buscar cosas importantes.

Ten –dijo Noble 6 sacando de una caja en medio de una caja una pequeña pistola, una pistola similar a una nueve milímetros, pero un pequeño fierro delgado de la empuñadura la unía con el cañón y la mitad de este era un poco más alto que resto.

Baya…que esto –dijo Bonita viendo el arma moviéndola de lado a lado para contemplarla –que es este juguete –dijo entusiasmada sin dejar de moverla de lado a lado, hasta el punto que se apuntó a la cabeza.

Cuando lo hiso Noble le aparto el arma de la cara, se la aparto con violencia y enojo, pero por dentro un instinto materno le había avisado que su hija estaba en peligro.

¡Cuidado, maldita sea! –dijo Noble 6 enojada tomando la mano de Bonita con fuerza haciendo que gimiera –casi te haces daño.

Madre…me duele –dijo Bonita gimiendo.

Escucha –dijo Noble 6 enojada mirándola a la cara con un casco de Spartan sin el visor, con una tela delgada que le cubría casi toda la armadura – ¡esto no es un juguete!… -cuando Noble 6 dijo esas palabras apretó aún más la mano de Bonita, haciendo que ella gritara del dolor.

Cuando retiro su mano de Bonita y ver esas pequeñas gotas de sangre correr por la muñeca de su hija.

 **Perdón por no subir historia el domingo, pero tenía que escribir una tesis.**

 **Este capítulo no está terminado pero continuara el domingo ok, ok, ok**

 **Pero una pregunta**

 **De verdad ¿quieren que siga o paro por arruinar halo?**


	14. Continuacion capitulo 13

Viendo como estaba herida la pobre muñeca de Bonita, el dolor fue algo que agobiaba a la niña se retorcía por lo que le infringió su propia madre, siendo la primera de todas las veces que la cría trataba de salirse para jugar un poco.

Cuando Bonita estaba intentando salir a poder crear cosas con los metales, formar muñecas, incluso tratar de inventar algún juego en las antiguas computadoras. Pero había veces en las que se pasaba, como la vez en la que tomo un panel y encontró cientos de miles de otros paneles los cuales se esparcían por todo el lugar, coleccionándolos como tablas donde dibujaba con algún carbón, de las fogatas que se prendían en las noches, para alegrarse un rato.

Sin embargo en un planeta donde solo hay tres habitantes, con pocos recursos, sin que nadie sepa que están viviendo ese lugar de mala muerte. No queda nada para poder seguir, aunque Noble 6 le costaba aceptar ese tipo de situaciones.

Aaaaaaarghr –chillo la niña tomándose la mano tirando el objeto al suelo, un poco machado.

…Yo…yo…Bonita – dijo Noble 6 asustada viendo a su hija llorar desconsoladamente –déjame verte –dijo acercándose a Bonita, pero ella acabo alejándose un poco.

NO –dijo Bonita asustada

Bonita –dijo Noble nerviosa intentando llegar a su niña.

Ya no…no te quiero ver –dijo Bonita enojada viendo a Noble 6 –aléjate Spartan B-312.

Un silencio se apodero del ambiente, mientras el sonido del grito que pego Bonita, "B-312" sonó por todas las extensiones del lugar, un nombre que no se escuchaba por esos lares desde hace mucho tiempo y que retumbaron en las orejas de Noble.

Bien si no quieres ayuda, ayúdate a ti misma. –Dijo fríamente Noble 6 –tomas los suministros que necesitamos, no obedeces bien las órdenes y eres…inservible como Spartan –dijo Noble 6 enojada, sin embargo por dentro había una voz que le decía: "que has hecho".

En eso Noble 6 dejo a Bonita llorando sujetando su muñeca gimiendo por ardor de la herida, sujetándose la muñeca, la derecha. Sin embargo cuando ella se dio la vuelta para correr, solo quería alejarse lo más posible.

Corría sujetándose su muñeca, la cual le producía un gran dolor, pero no le importaba lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar, no le importaba nada, lo único que anhelaba era poder vivir en paz, su propia vida.

Huyendo entre escombros, viejos cráteres, hasta el punto de llegar tan lejos que ya no se encontraba en el radio de la Infinity, se había ido más allá de los límites permitidos por su madre. Los cuales eran "NO apartarse más de 215 m." regla que les impuso Noble a las niñas producto que había algo afuera.

Pero ese "algo" no asustaría a Bonita solo quería huir, pero por el camino se topó con viejos campos enteros, llenos de cadáveres de antiguos soldados, hechos hasta los huesos, corría lo más lejos.

…

El tiempo paso, demasiado, habían pasado más de dos semanas en las que Noble 6 estaba angustiada. Por el tiempo que había transcurrido, Bonita se había escapado, pero solo se iba a la proa de la Infinity donde se quedaba unas horas o una noche.

Dos semanas completas…le importo mucho ir a buscar a su hija, dejo a Lawry su otra hija con provisiones, pero ella no se hacía problemas, ya que era la más disciplinada, se daba largos vuelos por el planeta en zonas que le indicaba su madre.

Aunque la ruta de aprendizaje de Lawry fue difícil, ya que no tenía ningún familiar que le enseñara a volar, a pesar de esto ella era intrépida, el valor le sobraba, llegando a dañarse en varias ocasiones, hasta que lo logro.

Con Lawry preparada Noble 6 salía en busca de su hija por el planeta Reach. Las condiciones no le fueron favorables, el planeta entero ahora estaba desierto, pero llego un momento en el que le planeta entero se congelo crionizando a Noble 6 en un sueño.

Las crueles batallas, no en la que se le dio por "Killer in action". Si no otras más que sucedieron después, cuando los tres bandos de la gran guerra buscaban un terreno para matarse entre sí, que mejor que un planeta desolado sin vida con únicamente una Spartan que se congelo.

Buscando a su hija lo único que encontró fueron viejos rostros de soldados hechos huesos, antiguas máquinas de guerra llenas de óxido. Solo había eso, no había rastros de su niña. Tanto buscarla por el planeta que termino gastándose a sí misma. Obligándola a volver, ya habían pasado 40 días.

Por su lado Bonita se había refugiado un viejo Pelicant el cual estaba medio inclinado y enterrado hacia la derecha con su compuerta abierta. No tardó mucho en convertirlo en un campamento con su talento son la informática le fue, más o menos, difícil devolverle vida a la aeronave o la luz la cual solo encendía de noche, la comida no le escaseaba mucho.

Buscaba insectos o algún bicho para poder convertirlo a en comida, dormía en el piso pero en una especie de cuna, cuando tenía que salir a buscar algo se encogía en cuatro patas lo que le gustaba por el hecho de poder buscar mejor materiales, era duro, pero no se quejaba el alejarse de la gigantesca nave. Un día todo cambio cuando…

 **Volviendo al presente…**

Vi algo que volaba por el cielo... –dijo Bonita con Lawry a su lado.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Una noche fría, como Noble 6

Lawry y Bonita estaban hablando contando algunas historias en el sector con unas cuantas luces, las cuales eran las de emergencia de la Infinity, Bonita había comenzado primero, luego Lawry había iniciado una nueva para poder hacer que su hermana menor, ya que Lawry tenía 16 años de edad, había escuchado a su madre contarle muchas historias a las cuales tenían cosas extraordinarias, pero otras aterradoras que ocurrieron en Reach.

No debiste salir –Lawry (agachándose como un ave, sentada, mirando a Bonita preocupada) –eso fue muy imprudente.

Pero no me ocurrió nada –Bonita (levantando las dos manos exclamando)

Eso no tiene nada que ver Be –Lawry (llamando a Bonita por su apodo, enojada).

Claro que tiene que ver –Bonita (reclamando)

No pequeña –Lawry (enojada)

No te enojes –Bonita (asustada encogiéndose de hombros)

Como no –Lawry (molesta saltando junto a Bonita) –Be eres mi hermana menor, mi única amiga

Lo entiendo Lawry –Bonita (juntando sus dos manos)

Todo por tu…curiosidad excesiva –Lawry (un poco más fastidiada)

Pero es lo que más me gusta –Bonita (defendiéndose) –no lo soporto me encanta inventar objetos.

Que pueden matar –Lawry (señalando la palabra matar)

Esa no es la intención Lawry –Bonita (excéntrica)

Pero lo haces –Lawry (preocupada) –llegaste una vez a romper la compuerta de la Infinity, es lo único que nos protege del exterior.

Pero, pero, pero –Bonita (tartamudeando nerviosa).

Ya no tartamudees –Lawry (alzando las alas amenazadora) –relájate y respira, ahora que me querías decir.

Madre siempre me recalca que es un mundo desolado –Bonita (histérica por la reacción de su hermana) –no hay nada más que nosotros y alguna que otra prenda de tela abandonada.

Por eso mismo Be –Lawry (relajándose poco a poco) –no podemos darnos el lujo de ir a explorar, no hay ni motivos para ir a explorar este mundo.

Si hay mucho que ver -Bonita (interrumpida al sentir con su nariz un aroma…a tierra, que le helaba la sangre, pero que a su vez le causaba risa) –quieres salir por favor de la oscuridad…

Detrás en una puerta oscura en la que no entraba nada de luz, se asomaba en esa zona se encontraba justo donde antes estaba el ascensor, había un cañón de arma oxidada la cual había una mano metálica, saliendo lentamente Road estaba temblando tiritando, sus orejas estaban recogidas por el temor.

q-que e-es eso –Road (tiritando y sudando, caminando muy lentamente con el arma levantada, costándole, ya que le pesaba)

¿Qué cosa? –Bonita (confundida por la pregunta de Road levantando la oreja derecha, bajando la izquierda)

Road señalo a Lawry con una mano hacia Lawry.

¿Qué es? –Road (a la defensiva)

¿Quién es él? –Lawry (levantando una ceja)

Es un…niño que encontré –Bonita (con una sonrisa pequeña, y alzando las orejas) –aunque su tamaño me hace dudar por su altura.

Señalando la altura que tenía Road que era muy alta en comparación a Bonita que su cabeza le llegaba hasta el mentón

¿Qué edad tienes "pequeño"? –Lawry (viendo a Road)

…no…no lo recuerdo –Road (hablando entre tiritones) –ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero…puedes mantenerte alejada o alejado – (Road avanzando lentamente tratando de alejarse lo más posible Lawry

Acoso te parezco un monstruo cachorro –Lawry (enojada alzando las alas asustando aún más a Road)

La acción provoco que Road tiro el rifle al suelo tras esto levanto las manos para cubrirse el rostro cubriendo a este que no llevaba casco, transportándolo en la espalda. Quedando totalmente congelado, el nunca en su vida había visto un halcón como Lawry.

Tranquilo aquí ella no muerde –Bonita (sonriendo caminando hacia Road) –solo cuando ve un cachorro de lobo es agresiva.

¡Queee! –Road (gritando alzando las orejas)

Si sobre todo a los que tienen un pelo medianamente rojo –Bonita (sonriendo bromeando haciendo que Road se volviera paranoico)

Espera…como que medianamente rojo –Road (confundido alzando las orejas)

En eso Bonita levanto de una grieta un pequeño pedazo de vidrio que tenía una envoltura de tela que le permitía sujetar el cristal con cuidado, en eso lo levanta mostrando el rostro de Road el cual al mirarse pudo notar que su pelo en la zona de la cabeza era tenia algunos toques blancos, pequeñas pinceladas blancas como canas.

Sorprendido sujeto el cristal para poder mirarse con una cara de sorprendido al verse.

¿Qué es esto? –Road (tocando su pelo) –porque se vuelve blanco.

Será de las estupideces que dices –Lawry (con ironía)

Es Lindo…pero tonto –Bonita (pensando con una sonrisa mirando desde la colcha de lana)

Ya haber –Road (respirando para tranquilizarse, dejando el cristal en el suelo) –solo quiero terminar lo que se me ha mandado y me iré.

¿A dónde? –Lawry (curiosa) –a tu hogar

Road quedo plasmado con la palabra "hogar", él no tenía ningún hogar a donde ir, pero estaba adoctrinado para cumplir cualquier orden que se le interponga. Aunque su madre, a la que había querido tanto y que extrañaba cada vez que él se dormía en la base de la UNSC, sentía frio siempre o muy a menudo dormía con su mamá, era un mamon sí, pero era tan solo un niño o al menos le quedaba poco de infancia por la fuertes doctrinas y duros castigos.

N-no –Road (bajando sus dos orejas intentando no llorar)

Con esto Lawry se acercó al pequeño.

Peque ve a acomodarte para poder dormir tal vez logres calmarte –Lawry (poniendo su ala en la cabeza.

En largo lapso Road se logró quitar la armadura dejando al descubierto una tela delgada como la que usaba Bonita cuando se escapó, y acomodándose en el nicho se acostó por primera vez volvía luego de mucho tiempo a sentir algo cómodo y abrigado.

Luego se acostó Bonita a unos pocos centímetros de él cuándo él se durmió al instante junto con ella y Lawry la cual se acurruco sobre Bonita para dormir. Los tres estaban ya dormidos cuando en medio de la luz apareció una silueta negra que caminaba con una agenda y unos papeles que decían: "Clasificado".

En el momento Road sintió como lo jalaban de la cabeza levantándolo de forma brusca del suelo meneándose y retorciéndose.

Guarda silencio ORION VII –Noble 6 (seria sin su casco) –eres más peligroso de lo que me imagine.

 **Que tal chicos espero que pasen unas lindas navidades con sus familiares ya que hoy este domingo es noche buena con esto habrán los regalos que siempre estuvieron esperando.**

 **A no ser que pediste una consola y te regalen unos calcetines :(**

 **También informar que este fanfic cambiara de nombre para próximo capitulo**

 **Asi que espero que disfruten y nos vemos el otro domingo**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUU**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: La verdadera UNSC, Hola 117

 **Quiero indicar que este fanfict se cambiara de nombre. Estoy pensando en dos posibilidades**

 **Halo Reach II o Halo, Nueva generación**

 **Cuando vuelva verán cual elegí**

 **Como sea que empieza la historia.**

Noble 6 había descubierto que Road era un prototipo o un integrante del último modelo de Spartan tras revisar el casco que le dieron, que tenía inscripciones u instalados medidas de soporte vital de un Spartan 6, tales como utilizar energía constante aun sin que el portador tuviera puesto el casco y por los cambios que sufría en el pelaje.

Ella, en segundos, tenía a Road enfrente de ella, pero esta le había llevado tirando de la nuca, esto le generaba mucho dolor a Road provocando que se retorciera de lado a lado. Aun así la Spartan tenía una fuerza anormal caminando a pasos agigantados.

En eso camino por un pasillo repleto de puertas, tiradas algunas, se detuvo para mirar dentro de una, observaba fijamente para encontrar en ella una camilla.

 _Hace muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo_

Cuando aún había mucha vida dentro aunque mucha gente corriendo con armas en las manos, y en cual por cada 6 soldados los lideraba un Spartan 4, se habían terminado los escuadrones de A Spartan, ya que en ese momento se estaba simulando un ataque de los guardianes de Cortana, ya que esta generaba pocos ataques, pero extremadamente efectivos, con el apoyo de todas la IA, menos de Roland quien seguía fiel.

Pero en todo ese orden y ejercicio había una sala en la cual estaba esa vieja Spartan 3 la cual fue presurizada en secreto, para ser UTILIZADA en caso de emergencia, sabiendo que un Spartan 3 asesino serviría de mucho.

Noble 6 gritaba fuerte no tenía ninguna pieza de su armadura puesta se encontraba con una bata de hospital blanca. Gritaba desgarradoramente, hasta que llego un punto en el cual lo gritos de Noble empezaron a escucharse lejos del cuarto. Que para más información estaba cerrado.

 _De vuelta al presente._

Noble 6 escogió ese lugar, ese mismo cuarta para sacar respuestas. Entrando lentamente, tomo con su mano libre un pedazo de metal grande que tapo la puerto, dejo a Road en el piso sentado y prendió la luz de un viejo casco Spartan, que tenía un agujero en el visor, considerable.

¿Qué le pasa? –Road (sorprendido, sobándose la nuca aun en el suelo)

Mejor yo hago las preguntas – Noble 6 (enojada, parándose en frente de Road) - ¿Por qué viniste…en realidad?

De que estas hablando – Road (sorprendido, intentando parase, pero Noble lo empujo) – solo me dijeron que viniera aquí para un ejercicio, que luego iba a volver.

¿Qué clase de ejerció? –Noble 6 (molesta por recibir lo que quería)

De búsqueda y rastreo – Road (seguro, pero en eso Noble 6 lo tomo del pescuezo azotándolo contra el metal hundiéndolo)

Les advierto algo – Noble 6 (furiosa) –si se acercan a mis hijas o si le hacen un solo rasguño ¡los mato!  
De…que…me…estas…hablando – Road (asustado, intentando respirar)

Noble 6 aflojo el agarre.

Me dijeron…que tenía que encontrar una nave…luego enviar una señal…para posterior venir a buscarme – Road (serio, recuperando el aliento) – solo me dijeron eso, que era un ejercicio , solo sigo órdenes.

Lo mismo hicieron mis amigos – Noble 6 (enojada, sujetando a Road) –ahora…no están.

YA… -Road (molesto, empezó a empuñar los puños) -¡Déjame!

Road golpeo con sus dos puños en el torso a Noble 6. Esta salió disparada soltando a Road atravesando las paredes de metal, pasando por al menos tres cuartos, cuando golpeo el cuarto quedo tirada en el piso oxidado.

Road se quedó atónito ante la escena quedando viendo los agujeros que hiso Noble 6 y parándose del suelo, corriendo del cuarto en cuatro patas saliendo a toda leche por el pasillo.

En las otras habitaciones Noble 6 estaba levantándose conmocionada por lo que había visto ante sus ojos. Y apoyándose en la puerta vio a Road correr, huyendo de ella con toda la rapidez de que podía.

...Maldito Spartan VI –Noble 6 (molesta, adolorida aun)

Esta sale del cuarto corriendo muy sucia por los escombros, para poder alcanzar de una vez por todas al pequeño cachorro, el cual al ver la imagen y escuchar los fuertes pasos que daba, el corazón se le subió a la garganta, no quería nada más solo escapar de ese acorazado.

Metiéndose en un conducto de ventilación escabulléndose del lugar con algo de dificultad, termino cayendo por un descenso muy empinado que lo condujo a la zona donde se ensamblaban los Spartan y demás soldados.

Cuando cayó genero un fuerte estruendo cuando que escucho Noble 6, corriendo al origen para poder encontrarlo para encontrarse en frente de la puerta en la cual se entraba a la zona de ensamblaje de Spartans.

Road por su parte se escondían entre una vieja armadura sin usar y un agujero en el piso que se anteponía a una estructura de metal caída, pero lo más curioso era que el traje estaba con agujeros que eran de a dentro hacia a fuera.

Sin tomarle atención escuchaba los pasos de Noble 6 a lo lejos que avanzaba lenta por los huecos que quedaban accesibles, llenos de arena cristalina, entre ella sobresalían manos, algunas cercenadas, otras hechas huesos y otras aun dentro de sus trajes.

Supongo que pudiste ver – Noble 6 (seria, buscando aun con la poca iluminación intuyendo que Road estaba en la zona) – lo que les paso a mis amigos, lo que la UNSC nos hiso a todos los Spartans.

Mírate, una marioneta metálica más de la UNSC, de seguro no tomes en cuenta lo que te diga, yo me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que en verdad quería la UNSC, de no ser por Lasky el legado de los Spartan y de los ODST se habría extinguido.

Y no contestos con eso continúan el programa Spartan…para rematarla crean un nuevos soldados, hasta tu generación la sexta, más inteligente y fuerte…mediante la utilización de tecnología Forerruner… ¡ROBADA! ¡CON LA MALDITA EXCUSA DE QUE NADIE LA UTILIZABA O QUITANDOLA! ¡Volviendo a la tonta idea de raptar niños en las lejanías o a los hijos de Spartans! Conozco bien al nuevo modelo, ya que fue basado en el modelo III, ya que fue basado en el modelo III, pero no sabía cuanta fuerza podía tener un cadete de este soldado.

Lo que más me…arde en el alma es como después de todo lo que mando a matar, todo las veces que nos enviaron como cebos de pesca. 117 siguiera con ellos junto a otros dos Spartan, uno de generación III y otro generación II, le quitaron tanto y aun así continúa con ellos por lealtad, trate de razonar con él la primera y última vez que lo vi, el día en el que deserte…por mi…por mis hijas…y mi al hombre que ame…

En este momento tienes dos opciones...buscar por tu cuenta el centro de comunicaciones, llamar a la UNSC, trabajar para ella, ser condecorado como un héroe…y que me maten…esclavicen a mis hijas…es un horror vivir con el pensamiento que mandaste a alguien al matadero y dejaste dos vidas solas en el universo a su suerte.

O la otra opción pasar de largo a la UNSC no hacer nada, dejar de lado todo lo que te obligaron a entrenar y soportar y quedarte a la deriva en este planeta…de todas formas no estarías solo, serias libre de ella, para siempre…podrías avanzar en tu propio camino por la Vía láctea.

Cuando Noble 6 le había informado que estaba en otra galaxia lo dejo en shok, estaba a ciento de miles de años luz de su hogar, lo que indicaba que había pasado mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto, lo más probable es que lo hayan presurizado en el viaje a Reach, y el tiempo este cambiando en otro lado del universo.

Con la idea de que quizá nunca volvería a ver a su madre, poniéndose a llorar siendo escuchados por Noble 6, está comenzó a caminar hacia los llantos, al lado de Road en el agujero, mirándolo como lloraba.

Estoy…lejos…de…casa – Road (triste, llorando en posición fetal)

…yo también muchacho – Noble 6 (tranquila, llamando la atención de Road) –pero ahora tienes opción de elegir…

Road la quedo mirando, y en eso ella lo levanto, cuando el sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello, como una picadura de abeja, que duro unos pocos minutos en los que ella se lo llevaba en brazos de vuelta a la sala donde dormían, trayecto largo, ella le indico donde dormir, sin antes avisarle que tenía que elegir cuando el sol saliera. En eso él se acostó, justo al lado de Bonita dándole la espalda durmiéndose. Con la cicatriz que se hiso hace tiempo brillando de rojo

Noble 6 viéndolo como se dormía poco, en eso vio su mano que tenía una pequeña píldora, era de color negro con los extremos de color rojo, los cuales brillaban de forma tenue.

Tenemos que huir – Noble 6 (intrigada, destruyendo la píldora)

 _UNSC STRACOMP_

Ubicación: Orbita de Reach

Año: 2959, calendario terrestre, 21 años para el nuevo milenio

En una fragata que se encontraba el mismo león que recibió a Road cuando se lo robaron, estaba frente a un escritorio, que tenía un mapa de toda la galaxia, en la cual había un poto azul palpitando, pero este dejo de funcionar, desapareció, alterando al león de sobremanera y asustándolo un poco.

Necesito hacer un llamado –León (alterado, llamando por chat al centro) –quiero todos que se envíen dos equipos a Reach. Informo hemos perdido al Spartan 6, repito hemos perdido al Spartan 6. Quiero que envíen un dos Spartans de inmediato a recuperar al soldado.

Aquí Spartan-A266 –respondió un Spartan de armadura color verde una tipo MJOLNIR SCOUT Mark V obsoleta desde el panel apareció una imagen de un lobo de pelo bajo sin puntas abiertas con una mirada seria –me solicito voluntario para ir a buscar a Reach el espécimen, almirante Rourk.

Negativo Jun Uds. esta demasiado viejo para trabajar en esta misión, ya tiene más de 100 años, considerando su reciente descongelación no le conviene ir – Rourk (serio)

Soy el más veterano para ir, señor – Jun (seguro, con un tono firme) – ya pelee en ese infierno es hora de volver.

Seguro Jun – Rourk (intranquilo, ante la respuesta de jun)

Estoy listo para cumplir con mi deber señor – Jun (calmado, dando un suspiro)

Está bien –Rourk (alterándose, de forma exigente) -¿Alguien más se une?

Aquí 117, ¿Cuál es la situación? – desde un holograma aparecía una armadura de tigre tipo Spartan II, de cola larga que sobre salía cubierta por una tela negra.

117 la situación es bastante critica – Rourk (serio, mirando al holograma) – hemos perdido al último Spartan 6 que quedaba

Comprendo esa situación – 117 (serio, poniendo una voz casi débil por la edad) – esos Spartan fueron grandes héroes.

Y por ello él y ustedes Spartan son los únicos que pueden destruir a Cortana – Rourk (serio, modificando su voz a una fuerte de líder)

Detener señor -117 (impactado, alzando el brazo derecho)

Tomen los Pelican cumplan el objetivo…por cierto no hace falta decirlo, maten a la criminal Noble 6 – Rourk (molesto) –bajen a la superficie y busquen en los cementerios de naves…incluyendo los

Entendido señor – 117 y Jun serios obedeciendo las ordenes.

 **Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

 **Por fin aparece 117 aunque viejo, pero**

 **Podrá contra una leyendo como lo es Noble 6**

 **117 VS NOBLE 6 ;)**

 **SE ACERCA UNA BATALLA QUE SIEMPRE QUISE VER.**

 **CREO QUE EMPEZARE DE INMEDIATO CON LA IDEA PARA HACER ESTA PELEA.**

 **Nos vemos la otra semana con Hurt**

 **Quiero informar que trabajare por este tiempo en Swat zootopia, Halo y Hurt para no atrasarme con las historias.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: B312 VS 117 (Round 1)

Planeta: REACH

Hora: desconocida

Ubicación: desconocida

Objetivo: capturar o acabar/escapar o pelear

Road estaba durmiendo cómodamente durante mucho tiempo sintió como por fin podía dormir en paz, pero cuando empezó a moverse en la lana se podía ver como tenía un vendaje puesto en la nuca, un poco rojo.

Eso no le impedía dormir tranquilo al lado de Lawry y bonita las cuales estaban acurrucadas, los tres muy apegados unos de otros muy juntos dándose calor. Mientras Noble 6 estaba formando un círculo con su cola encerrando a los pequeños se encontraba despierta observándolos mientras ellos dormitaban.

Ella por su parte no usaba nada para poder propinar calor natural directo a los pequeños en especial a Bonita que, a pesar de tener una edad avanzada la niña aun tomaba leche materna, uno de los pocos alimentos que tenían en el mundo. Estando esta con la cabeza en el pecho de la loba, mientras que ella le acariciaba la cabecita.

Aún era de noche, aunque se podía ver, a través del metal rasgado que se asomaban unos débiles rayos de luz, muy débiles. Tardándose mucho, finalmente llego el Alva donde una estrella pudo iluminar el campo desértico y desolado del planeta.

Se podía ver todo con claridad todo un campo cementerio de naves antiguas siendo devoradas por a tierra, en su cercanías habían agujeros profundos de unos cuatro metros de profundidad, tapados por una neblina.

El silencio en ese momento era absoluto, hasta que Noble sintió como una especie de estruendo que provenía del cielo, que le genero un escalofrió por la espalda y su pelaje se erizo. Empezó a mover a su hija despacio con pequeñas sacudidas.

M-mami – Bonita (dormida escondiéndose aún más en el pecho de Noble 6)

Hija, hija mía despierta tenemos problemas –Noble 6 (preocupada dándole pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas)

No fui yo – Bonita (revolcándose, en la cobija)

En eso una luz se empieza a iluminar en los viejos paneles de control Noble 6 asustada se levanta con prisa, dejando a Bonita desconcertada, al llegar al panel que era una mesa, ella toco un botón rojo que formo un mapa que se encontraba alrededor de unos cuarenta kilómetros basados según la alteración del terreno.

( **La proa son las 12, la popa las 6, la derecha en un ángulo 90° las 3 y el lado izquierda a 90° las 9 en punto según el reloj)**

Se veían dos gigantescos puntos rojos que acercaban uno a las dos en punto de la nave el otro venia por las siete en punto encerrando a la nave, asustando a morir a Noble, ella sabía que debieron irse en la noche cuando hubieran podido, pero dejo dormir a las pequeñas y arriesgarse de que sus crías se congelaran en la noche, ya que la noche llegaba a bajar hasta menos 40 grados por la altura.

Ahora tenía que hacer algo rápido y sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrió al cuarto donde se encontraba su armadura con mucha rapidez, vistiéndose primero, empezando por el toroso y bajar hasta las piernas.

Tardándose 8 minutos en total para estar completamente lista, lo que más le costó fue mirar hacia atrás y ver su casco con el cristal roto con un golpe, con múltiples grietas y rasguños en las zonas metálicas. Ver ese casco no poder olvidar lo que vivió hace siglos cuando se enfrentó a un ejército "pereció".

Colocándose en casco, pero no se encendió como antes, sino que veía metálico no azul como antes, todo era casi opaco en ese casco, con mucho polvo en su parte exterior dejando ver un viejo soldado Spartan III.

Corrió hacia los niños los cuales seguían durmiendo, pero sus movimientos y el sonido de sus pisadas los despertaron de golpe a todos por lo ocurrido, mirándola como baria una barra de metal de la cual ella comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de cargadores.

En total saco 7 cargadores y se armó con el rifle que portaba Road al entrar en la nave, una vez cargado corrió hacia los pequeños los cuales asusto.

¡NIÑOS! ¡ESCONDANSE! –Noble (gritándoles para que reaccionaran)

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaron todos al ver el gigantesco Spartan.

NO tengo tiempo para esto –Noble 6 (preocupada)

Tomando los extremos de la manta los envolvió a todos en un saco llevándolos asustados dentro de esta del miedo. Durante un tiempo estuvieron dentro apretados los tres juntando los cachetes, con Lawry apretada entre los mamíferos.

Escuchen –Noble 6 (seria, los deja en un hueco profundo de la pared) –adéntrense más al fondo de esta fisura, al llegar al final, tendrán la entrada a una cueva esta los llevara hasta más de 40 Km de aquí.

Mamá –dijeron llorando las hembras

Tranquila, mis niñas, volveré por ustedes – Noble 6(dándoles un beso en las frentes) –tu – (saca una pistola M6H de defensa personal, pasándola Road) –váyanse

Cierra la entrada múltiples escombros de metal, al rellenarlo de todo corrió hacia la zona de ensamblaje de Spartans, del cual saco de un agujero, saco tres bolsos, corrió por con ellos hacia las puertas en la cual dejo en el suelo una mina.

Era una mina circular con púas las cuales se quedó pegada en el suelo, con las púas extendidas las expuso por toda la nave tapándolas con pedazos muy delgados de metal.

Con todas las minas en el suelo fu a una grieta de la cual miraba hacia las 3 en punto de la nave, viendo cómo se movían entre los escombros y los agujeros. Vio a un total de 6 soldados armados hasta los dientes con rifles de asalto, acompañados por 117 delante de ellos

Trazo el plan de apartar a 117 del grupo, no había peor error militar que separar al líder del grupo. En cuanto al otro grupo no se preocupó mucho pues se fueron por el terreno escabroso y estaba casi inaccesible a la Infinity.

Señor –dijo un soldado viendo al Spartan que estaban llegando ya a la nave.

Manténganse juntos y no se separen – 117 (Serio viendo a la Infinity) – pensé que nunca te volvería ver –pensando 117 al ver a la gigantesca nave)

Entrando junto a los soldados se prepararon para todo…todo menos un Spartan III

Pasando un tiempo estaban entrando caminando por los pasillos, alguno estrecho, otros angostos. Cuando llego un punto en cual llegaron al hangar de Spartan, para poder cubrir más terreno. Con 3 metros de diferencia de cada uno.

Esto…es enorme –soldado –que habi…

No pudo seguir hablando pues sintió algo en la pierna, que no lo dejo avanzar, una mina lo había agarrado del pie, cuando apareció otra mina cercana la cual se le pego en su pecho, pero la mina comenzó a girar con tal velocidad que empezó a triturar la armadura, hasta llegar a la carne donde se introdujo en carne y empezó a golpear cada musculo, cada hueso lo empezó a golpear hasta a fuera provocándole un dolor inmenso al soldado.

117 al ver al soldado así corrió a tratar de ayudar, pero al llegar a tan solo 60 cm de distancia de su cara, esta pego un último grito antes que el rostro saliera volando por los aires con pedazos de huesos en su composición tirándolos a la máscara de 117.

Miro alrededor vio como el resto de los soldados empezaron a gritar al ver a los soldados gritando fuerte, todos murieron de la misma forma, con sus rostros en el suelo, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de poder disparar.

Cuando una mina atrapo la pierna de 117, alzo la cabeza y ver como venían 2 minas hacia él, pero él no era un soldado común y les disparo con su fusil de asalto, salvándose por poco, pero el resto de soldados habían muerto quedándose solo.

Sierra 117 a Jun responda -117 (llamando a Jun)

Aquí Jun – Jun (posicionando su rifle de francotirador en un costado de una colina junto a otro soldado en compañía) –en posición y listos para dis…

He perdido al pelotón – 117(forcejando con la mina para salirse)

Repita – Jun

Han muerto todos…nos emboscaron con minas anti tanque -117 (quitándose la mina a la cual arrojo lejos)

Le enviare parte de mi equipo – Jun (preocupado mandado a tres sus 7 soldados)

Copiado -117 –me encuentro en…

Sierra 117 responda…sierra 117 responda…me copias John –Jun (sin tener respuesta)

Spartan b312 – Noble (hablando en la frecuencia de radio) -informando que ya no llamen a 117 y que se vayan de este mundo en este instante.

¡NOBLE! – jun (sorprendido al oír la voz de Noble)

En la nave 117 estaba en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en el casco que le agrieto el visor. Se paró para recibir otro golpe de Noble 6 en el torso haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

Respondió 117 agarrando a Noble 6 del pecho lanzándola contra los restos de unos metales, aprovechando que tenía todo a su disposición varios metales tomo un metal.

Por su parte se Noble se estaba levantando cuando 117 le dio con un trozo de metal directo en la cabeza, dejándole el casco agrietado en esa sección. Con Noble en suelo saco una granada quitándole el seguro, pero sin activarla, ya que había perdido de vista 117.

Cuando vio que 117 estaba lejos de ella corriendo de vuelta, sin embargo tomo impulso elevándose hasta uno metros altura donde se mantuvo estático por unos breves segundos en el aire, cuando este se dirigió, a mucha velocidad a Noble 6.

Fue una especie de momento en el que el mundo de 117 en que era solo Noble y el, la iba a destruir eran ordenes claras, golpearla hasta que ya no sea una amenaza más. Al estar con tan concentrado en Noble no noto que en medio de ellos había una granada sónica.

Cuando de repente la granada exploto en medio de los dos lanzando a 117 a cuarenta metros de distancia mientras que Noble igual recibió parte de la detonación, destruyéndole el casco dejando ver el lado derecho del rostro. Sangrando desde la frente

Mas no se dejó caer por sus heridas, se levantó corriendo a 117 que igual estaba en medio del metal resquebrajado a cuatro patas. Noble le dio una patada en la máscara, se tira hacia atrás, antes de que llegara al suelo lo agarro del pecho levantándolo, levantando su puño derecho, cuando le lanzo el puñetazo 117 le agarro el brazo, respondiéndole con un golpe en la mandíbula.

Volvió a darle otro golpe directo en la cara en forma de gancho con tal fuerza que el casco ce Noble 6 se partió en tres partes, la de la nariz, de la parte trasera y del visor. 117 vio el rostro de Noble y por alguna razón despertó un ansia de matar a esa loba que tenía en frente.

Noble volvió a dar otro golpe, pero John bajo el brazo dándole tres golpes con la rodilla en el torso, tal que se le agrieto el metal, comenzó a levantar a Noble lanzándola a través de las paredes que estaban debilitadas por el tiempo.

Al ver que 117 se le acercaba con un cuchillo en la mano derecha, ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para poder pelear con él, por lo que paso al plan T, corrió por un pasillo corto que le llevaba a un descenso de 90°, bajando con cuidado sacando sus garras para aferrarse a la pared vio como 117 se le acercaba corriendo.

Comenzó a bajar muy rápido, pero logro llegar a una zona que tenía agujeros rectangulares, era el único lugar con flora, pero estaba seca sin vida y había grande cúmulos de tierra en esos agujeros.

Se subió a uno de los cúmulos de tierra metiendo la mano entre la tierra la giro y empezó a sonar un sonido crujiente. De un metal siendo sobado por tierra y sonaba también con sonido tenue de un minutero casi imperceptible, se estaba bajando de ese cumulo 117 la tiro al suelo con una patada en la espalda, quedando 117 sobre el cumulo con ramas secas detrás de él.

Mírate…solo mírate lo que eres -117 (guardando el cuchillo) –una heroína como yo…o mejor que yo…de héroe…a terrorista desertor…una condecoración póstuma del más alto rango…a un cartel de se busca muerta…yo solo sigo ordenes -117 (sacando una pistola de su cadera) – siempre ha sido así.

Por…eso pierdes –Noble 6 (viendo a 117 enojada) –no comprendiste… -nunca…el significado de…ser humano…perdiste a…tus amigos…tu mundo…y al ser que más amabas…Cortana…se revelo ante ti…je je je…y el gran héroe no pudo hacer nada – (Poco a poco empiezan a levantarse ramas secas) –no pudiste hacer nada, perdiste... – (Se empieza a levantar hacia arriba donde estaba 117) – y sabes algo cabo mayor 117, John – (Se detiene el movimiento) – ¡perdiste de nuevo!

117 estaba listo para disparar cuando se dispara el cañón de un tanque Scorpion lanzando al jefe maestro hacia una pared al cual al siguiente choco con un metal duro que origino una gran explosión, seguida del derrumbamiento de una sección entera de la nave.

Noble no perdió ni un segundo y decidió irse a donde encontraría a los niños corriendo a garrándose el pecho, paso sobre lo que eran restos del casco de 117.

En la zona del impacto había metales resquebrajados, un fuego digno del infierno y un olor a aceite brutal, había vigas que se derretían del calor. El suelo se cubrió de polvo, de cenizas y de metal derretido.

Sale un brazo de los escombros.

117 sobresalió de los metales y el fuego, se le podía ver el ojo derecho, su oreja derecha y de lado izquierdo la zona inferior de su mandíbula se veía con claridad. Era un "tigre" sin rayas con cicatrices en su cara. Empezó a gruñir como un tigre.

Ruega por piedad… ¡NOOOOOOOBLEEEEEEEEEE 6! -117

 **Hoooooooooooola mi gente**

 **Y perdón por dos semanas sin fanfic, pero la explicación es, que estoy de regreso a clases, ya empezaron las pruebas es mi último año de secundaria.**

 **Además que tengo que prepararme para la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria), que en chile es lo que permite entrar a la Universidad y tiene 850 puntos, con 80 preguntas, así que háganse una idea.**

 **Por lo tanto es probable que me retrase en subir fanfics, pero no os preocupéis que seguiré, amo escribir historias para vosotros.**

 **Así que nada deséenme suerte este año que es muy importante.**

 **Nos vemos el otro mes…no, no, no, nos vemos otro domingo con Fenrir**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**


End file.
